Project Summary/Abstract Patients and caregivers undergoing hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HCT) are at particular risk for reduced psychological and social well-being due to the rigorous and unique nature of the transplant experience, such as prolonged immunosuppression and multiple post HCT complications resulting in frequent hospitalizations. However, few studies have evaluated interventions to alleviate psychosocial distress for both patients and caregivers, and those have yielded inconclusive results. A narrative-based (storytelling) approach may be an effective intervention tool for HCT patients and caregivers coping with psychosocial distress. Our preliminary data show that stories shared by individuals in which a range of emotional expression or resolutions are described, may have beneficial effects on emotional well-being. In a recent pilot study of a 3- day digital storytelling workshop, we produced a series of digital videos with narratives from a panel of post- HCT patients. We propose to use these digital stories (DS), to be viewed and discussed by HCT patient/caregiver dyads, as a therapeutic intervention and to examine influences on their psychosocial status. This cost-effective, non-invasive, and easy-to-deliver psychosocial support vehicle has never been formally tested as an intervention for HCT patients or patient-caregiver dyads. To build upon our preliminary studies and to pilot test the efficacy of this series of DS, 110 adult patients undergoing HCT at the Mayo Clinic Arizona and their respective adult caregivers (N=220 total participants) will be randomized to either (a) an intervention using DS (dyadic exposure to four 5-minute modules) or (b) an information control (IC) video group (dyadic exposure to four videos containing only information about post- HCT care) followed by encouragement to discuss as a dyad. Exposure will occur once per week over 4 weeks via a secure web-based data collection platform (REDcap) with a weekly email notification and reminder phone call. Using our model of Narrative Effects on Socio-Emotional Well-Being, we will also examine expected mediating factors to determine how stories may work to reduce psychosocial distress by fostering emotional processing, acceptance, and dyadic disclosure of emotions.